ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Herbage Hunter
Defeated easily by WHM44/DNC22 dual-wielding maces. Walked into the fight unprepared, not having rested up MP after teleporting to Mea, so spent most of the time using Curing Waltz to recover HP and using my MP for enfeebling spells. Didn't get the drop, but it was an educational fight for next time... —Zerobandwidth 05:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *Killed him on DNC31/THF15, started fight with 300TP to keep myself alive. I had to 2hr at the last 10% as I ran out of TP to cure myself. Truther - Gilgamesh *30 exp as level 41 PLD. Easy kill, was subbing BLM for Warp. --Shizoku 18:27, December 10, 2009 (UTC) *Failed solo attempt as 26 BLU/WHM. Was only able to bring him to about 50% HP before dying, with his hits ranging from 50-80dmg (with cocoon on myself), and poison breath for 100+. Came back as 71 RDM for an easy kill and no drop. *Successful solo as 32BLU/16NIN. Decided to see if he was up as I was running through and sure enough, there he was. Cast Utsusemi, Metallic Body and Cocoon before fighting, and opened with Wild Oats/Sprout Smack/Battle Dance for debuffs (there were no nearby crawlers to link). Kept Utsusemi up most of the fight, so I didn't take near as much damage as I could've. When it was done (and after he broke Metallic Body), with Cocoon he did about 25-60 damage per regular hit. Poison Breath did 9-65. Probably would've died without Utsusemi. Went 1/1. --Almost Unsane 01:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) *As a side-note, I'm new to editing pages so I didn't want to mess with it myself, but on the bottom of Herbage Hunter's page he links to "Pugils" category, for whatever reason. Suncedude 01:29, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::*Fixed it -Crawlerbasher 02:08, November 16, 2009 (UTC) *When i first Arrived to camp the NM there were a total of 3 Crawler's in between the two trees, after the first wave one disappeared and only 2 spawned from that point on, been out here over 3 hours and the NM hasn't spawn yet :| MNK/RNG been checking widescan too, hasn't popped without me seeing it that being said. -Karbuncle.Asura :*Update: 3 hours later, and i have 3 Crawlers again (For 1 wave so far)... Soooo, maybe this is a freak crawler that spawns at random trees and someone leveling up killed it and it happened to respawn near me...? *By using steal and flee to time repops, I locked down the PH for Herbage Hunter from the two crawlers in the area. I never ran into three crawlers up that some have reported seeing while camping the three NM pops. Anyways, Herbage Hunter spawned 5 minutes after the crawler at the northern tree was killed the first pop(0/1). So I concentrated on killing the northern crawler and got the NM to pop two more times not touching the southern crawler at all. So therefore his PH is the northern crawler. I'm changing the info on the page. JigglyJam 02:49, December 11, 2009 (UTC) *Just confirming the theory that he pops at the northern tree with only a single crawler. I've managed to get him to pop 6 times now (am 0/6 even with Treasure Hunter...) by doing nothing but killing the lone crawler, and waiting 5 minutes for respawn. *1/15 75WHM/37THF, also one attempt with a 75THF with TH4, one other attempt 40DNC/20NIN. It doesn't seem to want to drop for me Perfalas-Ifrit Server *Finally dropped, Good Luck! *Spawned after killing the single crawler by the tree about five times, maybe six. When fighting NMs, do make sure you have the proper subjob. Fought him on RDM34/BLM17; was horrified when I realised I still had BLM on (was doing lots of Warping) instead of WHM. Spammed Cure II/Cure on myself but lost when he had, like, the last fraction of HP left. Probably would have won if I had been on WHM. *grrr* Altheav 18:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) *3/15 atm with this nm, last time i killed him i tried to sleep with sleep bolts, never got sleep to land, there a chance he is resistant or immune to sleep? Aweld *2/17. generally seems to respawn after atleast one hour of placeholder kills, but has taken up to 3.5 hours. on two occasions, the placeholder did not respawn for roughly ~15 mins after herbage hunter died. also, the placeholder can respawn in less or more than 5 minutes. iv seen it spawn as early as 2.5 mins after dying and as late as 7 minutes after. finally got it to drop after 11 kills. 2nd drop after 16 kills. User:Hammbone mozesbaby, unicorn *1/4 so far as 70PLD/35THF. Placeholder and pop times on NM page have been confirmed. Recommend killing crawlers at both trees for silk threads and because you have time in between pops anyways. Icedeth *Doing the Magian Trials for polearm. This NM took roughly 3 and 1/2 hrs to pop after the previous ToD. I wasn't looking for the drop but I'm 0/2 at the moment it spawned at the eastern tree twice at G-5. The crawler there seems to be the only PH, although there is another tree to the west with a crawler as well. It spawned after I killed both of them. --Kuiper3 12:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) *Confirming that its the tree on the east-most side of G-5. There is only one crawler there. It can also take up to 2 hours to pop. FFXI-Nai 03:30, April 13, 2010 (UTC) **I've been camping this thing for almost SIX hours and it hasn't shown up. Just saying. --Arcibi 06:02, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ***UPDATE: It finally popped around the six-hour mark. I'm sure this isn't exactly common behavior for it but long spawn times can happen. --Arcibi 06:22, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Easy Kill by lvl 34WAR/12WHM Gained tp and used Berserk +sturmwind took 200dmg gained tp and by 100%tp again it was killed.hit me for 10-20 points of DMG only use a cure 2 ^^ *This NM has popped for me 70 minutes exactly after its death i continued to kill the placeholder and it popped 70min after last death so its not a 90min timer. Having recently re-camped this NM for Trial 431, I'd like to add my findings. First of all, it's soloable by a DRG75/RNG5 :D. Secondly, I was killing every spawn that occurred, trying to beat the monotony and farm silk thread while I waited, and I saw it pop as early as one hour after its last ToD. Though the PH for Herbage Hunter is undoubtedly the crawler who only spawns at the tree on the east of G-5, but there are other crawlers who may pop at that tree. I believe they are randomly able to spawn there if killed elsewhere, as I only encountered these once, when someone was actually EXPing off the crawlers (they came to kill the PH at one point, and were like...level 17, so I didn't think they were after the NM), and didn't see it at all during a period where I was the only one killing crawlers. 0/3 with Treasure Hound up, 1/1 on my earlier BLU/NIN solo with no TH at all... Of course it's all luck, but yeah, make of it what you will. *I've been killing him as Dancer for the past week or so. I'm 0/20 on him with Thief sub for Treasure Hunter, and just stopped caring. This is not worth 40k gil, I'll just buy mine off the AH. Harshael - Bahamut 1:55, October 18 2010 (PST) Testimonials and Other information *Soloable by MNK/DNC *Can take as long as 3 or more hours to spawn. Stop posting these things on the main page. That's what the testimonials are for. PlaceHolder Standing at the east side of the tree on DRG/bst this is my wide scan list. *Canyon Rarab *Pygmaioi *Pygmaioi *Strolling Sapling *Strolling Sapling *Killer Bee *Killer Bee *Wild Dhalmel *Wild Dhalmel *Canyon Crawler *Canyon Rarab *Canyon Rarab *Pygmaioi *Pygmaioi *Strolling Sapling *Strolling Sapling *Killer Bee *Killer Bee *Wild Dhalmel *Wild Dhalmel *Wild Dhalmel *Canyon Crawler < PlaceHolder *Yagudo Mendicant (not always on list) *Yagudo Elemental (not always on list) *Pixie (not always on list)